Fire and flames
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Collection of short drabbles of various themes to get some of the ideas out. All kinds of universes and settings and whatever else I think of.
1. Eustass

**Eustass**

"Work, you lousy piece of shit!" Marco shouted in frustration then groaned in defeat. Ace could hear a crash all the way to the kitchen before warily peeking into the living room.

"Babe…?" he asked with caution, not used to such outbursts from his usually calm and collected significant other. Out of the two of them, Marco was the one that controlled his emotions better so Ace couldn't help but imagine the worst. "You okay?"

All he got in reply was a groan and another crash. Now thoroughly worried, Ace walked out of the kitchen and through the living room, never taking his eyes off Marco's back that was facing him. He approached the blond with caution, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Marco turned to look at him, a murderous glare gracing his face and Ace involuntarily flinched.

"Eustass doesn't want to work," Marco's tone was quiet and deadly. Ace's worry slowly turned into confusion at the statement, though, ignoring the look of imminent murder on his lover's face.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked with a look of disbelief, barely noticing the jealousy that started to crawl in his gut at the mention of another guy's name. A name he hadn't heard before, to make matters worse which only fueled his own anger.

"Eustass doesn't want to work!" Marco said louder this time. "I have deadlines and now shit can't get done because of fucking Eustass!"

Choosing to not dwell on the absolute rage Marco displayed that was completely unusual for the man, to say the least, Ace's grip on the blond's shoulder became stronger by the second. If he had bothered to look, he would notice his knuckles go white from the strength of him, but his attention didn't go beyond the blinding red rage and the gritting of his own teeth. Marco, his calm and collected Marco, was getting this agitated over another man. The freckled man could hardly keep himself together; he was or rather should be the only one that can get any strong emotion from the blond. Not some Eustass!

Marco, however, noticed the change in the other's grip and demeanor. He could hardly say he wasn't used to Ace's unhealthy jealousy that he witnessed at times, but somehow it seemed different this time. The grip on his shoulder was borderline painful which was strange in itself as Ace would never hurt him; same as he would never hurt Ace. Marco's expression softened and he shot the man a questioning glance.

"Ace?" he said quietly in his confusion.

"Who the fuck is Eustass?" Ace pretty much spat out the name and his hand gripped tighter, prompting Marco to use his own strength to unlatch the hand from his shoulder before standing.

"What?" he asked, looking straight into Ace's eyes.

"Who the fuck is Eustass?!" Ace repeated the question, louder this time. Marco's look was blank, though, as he placed his hands on the other's shoulders, noting how he was shaking with anger by that point.

"Eustass is my tablet," Marco said deadpan, looking straight at his boyfriend. Ace blinked and his expression calmed momentarily.

"Uhh… what?" he asked with his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who the fuck names a tablet Eustass?" The confusion turned to irritation.

"You, apparently," Marco added and observed with hidden amusement how a blush formed on Ace's freckled face. Ace chuckled awkwardly before uttering.

"I did?"

**My tablet is named Eustass and I wanted to draw now, but he was so freaking laggy that it pissed me off. So, I'm starting this collection of Marco/Ace drabbles that will have all kinds of themes. Mostly the ideas or scenes I think of, but can't put in any of my other stories or turn into a story of its own. Enjoy :)**


	2. Helmet

**Helmet**

Marco sat on the couch, staring at his excited lover in disbelief. True, after many years of knowing Ace, he was hardly surprised at some of the things he said or did, but this time he must have crossed _some _line.

"Ace, what is that?" he asked, none of his emotions showing on the perpetually stoic face.

"It's a helmet, of course! Isn't it awesome?" Ace asked with a beaming grin, staring in awe at the object in his hands. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "I can't believe that lady didn't want it anymore," he said without glancing at Marco. The brass helmet with what looked like ivory horns held his undivided attention as he mused about what to do with it. "You think I should show it to Luffy? No, he'd just break it," he continued, his face changing from one of awe into one of complete and utter concentration.

Marco could honestly say he enjoyed the moments when Ace acted as an excited child, despite it reminding him of their age difference at the same time. Well, he could hardly say it mattered when the freckled man was genuinely happy as he was with a completely weird helmet he got from who knows where. Seriously, a helmet. Where does one even get a brass helmet these days? Leave it to Ace to find one, apparently.

"I think we should put it on the top shelf of the bookcase!" he exclaimed in triumph, holding the object out like it was the lion king or something. Marco chuckled, but said nothing as, obviously, his opinion didn't matter. He was fine either way, the show going on in front of him too amusing to stop.

"Or maybe on the dresser in the bedroom?" he asked with less enthusiasm, clearly torn between all the possible choices. "What if I nail it on the wall above the headbord of the bed?" He grinned at the last idea and Marco could almost see the images going through the other's head. If he didn't put a stop to that line of thought, he would have to spend who knows how long sleeping under a freaking helmet.

"I think the shelf is just fine," he said with a smile, showing Ace that he wasn't completely indifferent about the placement. He was well aware that the thing would keep Ace's attention for a while probably so he just went with it; after all, that was how Eustass got a name in the first place and then he was forgotten by the freckled man.

"You think? Aw, okay," Ace said with a pout, still staring intently at the helmet. Marco watched as Ace's face turned from a pout into a beaming grin once again and he could almost see a lightbulb going off above the other's raven head. Ace turned the helmet before lifting it over his head and finally settling it on his perpetual bed hair. He giggled, a sound Marco rarely heard, and turned towards his blond lover with a smile.

Marco watched Ace with the thing on his head and found himself speechless. Against all odds, Ace looked completely adorable which could rarely be said about the loudmouthed man.

Well, I guess the helmet is staying, Marco thought as he smiled back at Ace.

**Inspired by the completely adorable doodle MerryAnchor (Mustangisinflames) did for me and posted on tumblr. Go check it out, it's awesome and made my day :D**


	3. Birthday

**Birthday**

Ace slept peacefully, tangled in a mess of sheets and a blanket that looked suspiciously like a cocoon on the bed. The other side of the bed was empty and cold despite the presence of another man in the small apartment. Marco stood in the doorway, the chill air nipping at his exposed skin. There was another chill creeping up his spine, though, in no way related to the October cold or the fact he only wore a thin pair of boxers. No, it happened at times when he was suddenly left without Ace's warmth or suddenly reminded he didn't deserve that warmth.

He had woken up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Before he knew it, it was October 5th; his birthday. A grim reminder that he was, in fact, growing older. As opposed to Ace, who was still in his mid-twenties, his best years. The age gap between them had never seemed so huge as it did in the moment Marco observed Ace snoring lightly, his freckled face peeking out of the sheets while he stood in the cold darkness. What did Ace even see in him? It was a question he had often asked himself, but he could never answer it. He would go on each time, enjoying every moment he had with the younger man as if it were his last.

His skin was prickling from the cold, yet he made no move to go back in bed. Ace seemed content without him, as much as that thought saddened him, and he was content with watching the other sleep. It reminded him of their first nights together; he couldn't believe how lucky he got, observing the other sleep for fear he might disappear if Marco closed his eyes. A soft smile played at his lips as he remembered the past years they had spent together.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sound from the bed and he watched as Ace somehow detangled his arm from all the fabric around him. Once free, he stretched the arm across Marco's side of the bed and stilled when he found it empty. He lifted his head groggily and glanced around the room until his eyes settled on the blond. Ace simply observed him for a moment before reaching for his phone on the bedside table. Blinking furiously as the light blinded him, Ace seemed to get what he had wanted from the phone as he put it back.

Marco watched curiously as Ace untangled himself from the mess on the bed and got up without uttering a word. The freckled man walked to him, cupped his face and surprised him with a kiss.

"Happy birthday, babe," he said as he pulled away. "Now come back to bed."

Ace took him by the hand and almost dragged him to bed, making them fall on the soft surface in a pile of limbs. The younger man managed to settle himself across Marco's chest, successfully pinning him down so he couldn't escape again and Marco went with it, pulling the blanket over them both.

Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Izo

**Izo**

The silk was just as smooth and soft as Marco had imagined, yet he still didn't feel completely at ease with his current situation. His eyes darted to the door every once in a while, both out of fear of someone walking into the cabin and checking how close his escape route was.

"You know, pink really isn't your color," Izo said from behind him and immediately started stripping the pink flower print kimono he coaxed Marco into wearing only minutes before. "I think I still have that blue one…" he mumbled to himself as he walked back to the closet with the pink garment in his hands, leaving Marco in the middle of the room wearing only his underwear. He had to fight tooth and nail to even get that much; when Izo wanted something, the man got it by any means necessary and to Marco's grief, he seemed to want a live model for some thing or another.

"Izo, what are we even doing?" Marco asked his fellow commander. The blond had a higher rank, but he knew better than to use it in a situation like his current one. After all, Izo would make him pay dearly.

"You're trying on a kimono, sweetie," Izo replied with a look on his face that screamed 'you're an idiot' to Marco. He was by the blond's side in a flash, already covering his shoulders with another bundle of soft fabric. Marco rolled his eyes at his brother's statement, but almost had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something rash or insulting.

"I'm aware of that," he said through grit teeth. "I'm just wondering why that is."

Izo kept quiet, however, working on getting the ice blue kimono with snowflake embroidered into the sleeves and hems of the cloth. Marco could admit it was beautiful and in no way a surprise that Izo owned something of the kind, but he was still at a loss of a logical explanation. Still, Izo wasn't deterred in his work as he wrapped the fabric around Marco's torso and hips, tying it with more fabrics of the same quality. Really, the 16th Division commander had a wardrobe that would make any woman jealous. Putting on a garment like a kimono, however, was tedious work and even if Marco was cooperative, it took a while to finish. At least he understood why Izo never went full kimono and opted for a simpler variant. Still, it was New Years eve and he wasn't exactly dressed in the warmest of clothes, no matter how pretty they were.

Izo was finally done while Marco dwelled on the perpetual question of why he was standing in the middle of his brother's room wearing a female kimono.

"There, you're ready to go," Izo said with a smirk of triumph decorating his face, his dexterous hands combing Marco's blond hair back.

"Go? Go where? I'm not going out like this!" he said with some annoyance finally seeping into his voice. "What the hell is going on, Izo?!"

However, Izo was already pushing him through the door and down the hall until they reached a closed door.

"It's Ace's birthday," Izo said while opening the door. "You'll thank me for this in the morning," he added before pushing the blond into the dark room and closing the door behind him.

"They'll both thank me in the morning."

**This one is obviously not the same universe as the previous 3 :D I think I'll continue this in the next one :P I'm having a lot of Izo feels today XD**


	5. Surprise

**Surprise**

In the hurried walk down the hall and with all the shoving, Marco hardly had time or the state of mind to notice where he was going. So he found himself in a dark room wearing nothing but a soft silk kimono. He was confused, to say the least, and the only information to work with was the fact that it was apparently Ace's birthday which wasn't exactly very much. He couldn't really tell what it had to do with his current situation anyway.

He sighed; it was somewhat sad that he wasn't really surprised at what Izo did. It was usually easier to just go with it than to object.

It could have been minutes or hours in the dark when the door opened once again, but it closed before he could see who it was. Marco could hear another set of footsteps and shuffling in the room before the light was turned on. He blinked furiously; after a while in the dark, the light was blinding. Still blinded, he couldn't see who was with him in the room, but the other person revealed himself with speaking.

"Marco?" Ace asked, the confusion he suffered evident from just his voice alone. "What are you… Why are you dressed like that?" he asked and Marco felt embarrassment wash over him. Wearing female clothing wasn't exactly frowned upon on the ship, but it was still something most of them didn't do. It was just his luck that Ace of all people would find him like that, in his most embarrassing state. Prepared to see disgust or disappointment on Ace's face, Marco opened his eyes and looked into the direction of the other's voice.

Ace stood before him, frozen in spot with a slight blush gracing his freckled face. His eyes were wide as he took in his fellow commander's unusual attire and how well it fit him. Marco would say the other looked… amazed.

"Ah, sorry, yoi," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Izo got a hold of me." That in itself was self-explanatory. "What are you doing here?" It was Marco's turn to ask, still shocked that Ace didn't show any negative emotions towards his appearance.

"This is my room," Ace replied absentmindedly, his eyes roaming over the expanse of blue silk and parts of uncovered pale skin. "And Izo said he left my birthday present here…" he trailed off, the realization hitting him so hard, Marco could see it on his face. He would have laughed had it not been for the fact he was stunned by the same thing. That sneaky bastard.

Ace was staring right at him, his eyes wide and his blush deepening. Somehow, he looked even more appealing to the blond with the air of innocent embarrassment about him, despite the lack of shirt and an obvious stirring in his black shorts. Maybe the freckled youngster wasn't as innocent as he looked at times.

**I'm gonna be a mean little shit :D**


	6. Pounce

**Pounce**

The silence was heavy as neither of them knew how to proceed. Marco wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt uneasy under Ace's gaze; the pupils of his dark eyes were blown wide as his gaze roamed over the blond's body. It was unusual to say the least and he didn't even count the kimono. He wished he could say that was a first, anyway.

It was a first, however, that Ace was as silent as he was with such a predatory look on his face. It was an incredibly hot sight and Marco fought with all his willpower to keep himself from getting aroused. His fellow commander was without a doubt attractive and Marco would lie if he said he didn't like the other, but he couldn't let himself go. He couldn't give in to the desire; they were crewmates, friends, but most of all they were supposed to be brothers. Marco was supposed to be Ace's big brother, someone to protect the younger and guide him. Not fall for him. Of course there was also the age difference. He was way too old for a 20 year old.

"Marco…"

Ace's voice snapped him out of his pity party and he focused on the freckled man. The younger didn't seem to have any qualms about it, though, as he started moving at last. To Marco's surprise, the Second Division Commander moved faster than the blond could fathom and pounced the older man. Ace shifted his weight and they landed on the floor with a thud, Marco enveloping himself in blue flames on instinct to prevent himself from getting hurt. The hues of blue on his flames surprisingly matched the tones of his kimono and Ace seemed mesmerized at the sight, only a groan leaving his lips.

Marco barely held on to his resolve of not taking advantage of Ace, but it was getting harder by the second. So was he, with the raven head straddling his hips, moving his hips occasionally. Ace's hungry eyes were locked onto his probably equally predatory ones as the younger man lowered his head until it was barely inches away from the blond's face. Their breaths mingled as they started at each other. Marco didn't know whether he should push the other off or close the distance between them, but Ace seemed to know how he wanted things to go. Before the blond even knew what happened, the younger commander closed the distance in what was in no way a chaste kiss. Marco's mind was made up and his hands circled Ace's waist of their own accord.

His blue flames still surrounded him, cooling Ace's skin and tempting his own red ones to emerge, mingling with the cold ones. Marco's hands, coated with flames as well, moved up Ace's back making him break the kiss and moan at the sensation.

"Marco…" His name left Ace's lips once again and he was gone. He couldn't hold back any longer; Ace obviously wanted him too, there was nothing to lose.

"Ace," Marco said with a smile, closing the distance between the once again, putting everything he had into the kiss.

**Still being a little shit. This one is for Coolchessplayer ^^ You're a precious sweetie, thank you for everything. **


	7. Heat

**This one's for Aerle, who wants to slap me for not getting to the point XD**

**Heat**

Once he let go of his resolve or whatever it was that held him back, Marco threw himself fully into the present. He rolled Ace over to the side, their lips still connected, as he towered over the younger man. There were no objections to the change of position, but Ace's eyes were wide with surprise; he had probably not been expecting Marco to give in so easily.

Finally closer to the freckled man than he had ever been, Marco was overwhelmed by the heat radiating from the body beneath him, even mixed in with his colder flames it was making him dizzy. It all felt too unreal for comfort, yet he was determined to enjoy every second of it. His hand wrapped in flames stroked one side of Ace's neck while his mouth moved down the other. He felt the other's moan before he heard it and it sent new waves of arousal through him.

Marco's hand trailed lower, the flames still present on his fingers as he reached Ace's nipple. It was as if he had hit a switch before Ace let out a moan and flipped them over once again, eliciting a chuckle from Marco. He didn't complain about yet another turn of their position as it gave him the opportunity to run his hands up and down Ace's sides, enjoying every ripple of muscles under his touch and every soft moan that sent shivers down his spine.

Ace couldn't keep his hands to himself either, touching both the soft fabric of the kimono as well as Marco's equally smooth skin that would break out in a bright flame wherever he would touch. Marco's arousal was easily noticeable through the thin fabric of the kimono and Ace smirked before grinding against it, revealing exactly how turned on he was as well.

Too late for turning back, Marco kissed Ace once again; his hands slid around the younger man's waist and tightened as he lifted them both from the ground only to lower the freckled man on the bed they completely ignored before. Things were becoming more real and Marco found himself under attack again; Ace was sliding his hands impatiently up the blond's chest, over his shoulders and into the kimono only to slide it down pale arms until Marco's chest was completely bare. Ace took the opportunity to glide the palms of his hands all over Marco's muscled chest, sliding them over the other's shoulders and down his back as far as he could reach as the blond lowered himself to kiss Ace's lips again.

Blunt nails dug into Marco's back as pleasure took over them both.


	8. Skin

**This one's also for Aerle 'cause she's a pervert.**

**Skin**

Marco could barely pull away from Ace long enough to unbutton the damned black shorts the freckled man insisted on wearing all the time, but somehow he managed. He took his sweet time pulling the pants down Ace's pale legs, enjoying how his muscles shivered as the fabric slid over them. The sliding stopped, however, once Marco reached the other's boot clad feet. Groaning in frustration, an unusual display of emotion for the blond, the older let go of the fabric and pulled the boots off, one by one. Even when not wearing almost anything at all, Ace still seemed to wear too much.

The boots fell to the floor with a thud, followed by the soft rustling of fabric as the shorts joined them. Ace's eyes never left the blond man, moving from his face down his tattooed chest and over his poorly hidden erection then back up again. Finding himself completely bare in front of the blond, Ace sat up on the bed enough to unfasten the pitiful string still holding the kimono around Marco's waist. It had come off easily, reminding both of them that Izo was responsible for the more than pleasing development of the situation; they would need to thank him extensively, but that was hardly a thought that remained for long. After all, they had other business to attend to.

The silk made its way down Marco's thighs, revealing the boxers underneath. Ace growled, to Marco's surprise, as if the piece of clothing offended him on a fundamental level before ripping them off. The blond stood in his spot by the foot of the bed, gaping at Ace in surprise while his cock twitched in arousal. The younger commander looked up and smiled, his pupils blown wide, before pulling Marco down on the bed. Once again towering over the freckled man, Marco kissed him, only breaking the contact to moan because of the hands trailing down his back. He lifted his head and closed his eyes in pleasure as the hands reached as low as they could, just barely above his ass.

The hands stilled and he opened his eyes once again, his gaze wandering to the rest of the bed beyond Ace's head and froze. Ace noticed the change in the blond and looked worriedly at him, hoping the man above him hadn't changed his mind. He stretched out under Marco, tilting his head back as far as he could to see what had affected his almost lover. He flinched as his eyes fell on the yellow bottle resting on his pillow, a bottle neither of them noticed as they were preoccupied with each other. A bottle of pineapple scented lube; a very clear reminder of the damned okama who they would have to thank very very profusely as he obviously planned the evening more than the two of them initially thought.

Before Marco could change his mind, Ace turned back and grabbed the other's blond head, kissing the man more fiercely than before until he had the blond's undivided attention. He would not let him back out anymore.


	9. Pineapple

**This one's for my cutie, MerryAnchor ^^**

**Pineapple**

Seeing the not-so-common variety of lube left on the pillow by Izo felt strangely like the okama was mocking him, ridiculing him for all the time he had wasted by not making a move on the younger man out of fear of rejection. Marco, however, had no intention of changing his mind about the course of things; he was too far gone anyway, everything feeling too good to just be thrown away. The way Ace kissed him with a need so intense he had never felt before made his insides flutter and he berated himself for not doing this sooner, but there was no point in dwelling on it anymore.

Ace broke the kiss and pulled himself higher on the bed, his fingers gently sliding across Marco's jaw, beckoning him to follow. The smile on that freckled face was too alluring to be true, but Marco couldn't help but smile back and crawl over the bed to settle between Ace's parted thighs. The smile beaming from Ace widened and he swiftly pulled Marco closer, kissing him as if it were the last thing he would ever do.

Marco enjoyed the new position that gave him the opportunity to caress the other's inner thighs, relishing each and every shiver it caused on the younger man's body. As the blond's hands moved higher across pale soft skin, Ace found it harder to contain his moans. With a lick down the other's neck and a harsh suck to Ace's collarbone, Marco prompted him to stop trying and let it out; it was music to the blond's ears and he doubted it would ever bore him.

The blond caressed his way closer and closer to Ace's almost painful erection, but restrained from touching it directly, seeing as the teasing had a wonderful effect on Ace. The younger man's breath grew more haggard, his chest heaving uncontrollably as he fought against begging the blond for a real touch. Marco only smiled at the notion, enjoying every second of the effect he seemed to have on his younger lover. He kissed with his tongue slithering out every once in a while, moving down Ace's chest, feeling each groan and moan rumble under his lips. His hands caressed further up until finally settling on the other's hips to hold him in place while he continued his torture.

Ace could do nothing more than to let himself fall into the pits of pleasure the other was providing, holding on to the last shred of sanity for a bit longer before he would actually beg. His thoughts went back to the bottle now pressing into his back and he smirked to himself before taking it into his hand. He uncapped it with a loud pop and brought Marco's attention to himself. The look on the blond's face suggested that he would not go near the bottle or the liquid inside it, but Ace couldn't care less.

"If you don't do it, I will," Ace said softly, his hand trailing between his own legs to emphasize his point.


	10. Patience

**This one's for all the threats I received XD**

**Patience**

Marco was still while processing the words that left Ace's mouth only moments ago. The sentence, fairly simple in reality and constructed so it sounded like it was a threat, but it was far from it. The blond was even less interested in the lube as a result, wondering if Ace would really go through with what he had suggested.

"I'm not touching that, yoi," he said, noticing how weak his voice sounded. Who could blame him in the situation he was in, anyway?

Ace replied with a smirk and a pulled his hand back up, dragging the fingers over his abdomen all the while Marco remained still, his eyes fixed on the hand as it made its slow ascend.

"Fine," Ace whispered as he poured some of the lube onto his hand, the smell of pineapple slowly filling the limited space between them. Still, Marco remained silent as his eyes remained fixed onto that glistening hand, watching as fingers spread the clear liquid around. Ace, on the other hand, didn't avert his gaze from the arousal stricken face before him. Slowly, he placed a lube covered finger over his nipple and breathed in sharply at the sensation, moaning once he noticed how Marco's breathing became heavier.

Ever so slowly, the finger circled around the hard nipple before languidly making its way further down. Marco dared not to move, only his eyes trailing the maddeningly slow hand. Still, he did nothing as the finger brushed over twitching abs, getting closer to its destination. Changing the course, Ace moved his hand to the side, following an invisible path down his hip and thigh, avoiding his aching arousal just as Marco had done before. Finally reaching the goal, Ace's hand cupped his balls as he reached behind them, only a gasp alerting Marco to the fact a lubed finger entered the younger man.

The blond gasped as well, lifting his gaze only to be met by a scorching stare from two perfect dark eyes. He couldn't look away nor did he want to as wet sounds reached his ears. All he could do was lean forward and capture the parted lips before him into a searing kiss as one of his own fingers joined Ace's in the younger man's lubed entrance.

Ace let out a startled moan, breaking the kiss only to have Marco reconnect their lips once again after a moment too long. The blond's hand cupped Ace's smaller one, fingers intertwined except for the two gliding in and out of the freckled man.

Marco broke the kiss this time, pulling back just enough to see their joined hands; he looked at the almost unbelievable sight before locking eyes with Ace once again. The blond smirked, confusing Ace for a moment, before inserting another finger. He watched as the dark eyes screwed shut, a shuddering moan leaving the younger man's lips. The older commander didn't stop his movements, watching as tiny flames flickered across Ace's chest; his own blue ones responded at the sight, feeling how they were both losing control.


	11. Whisper

**Almost there XD**

**Whisper**

Ace was barely holding it together, his body feeling like it would fall apart from the vast amount of sensations he was feeling. Marco's fingers, and one of his own, would occasionally get close to his prostate and his body would shudder in anticipation only for the blond to pull their hands back. He was teasing, that much was obvious, but Ace couldn't take it anymore; he sincerely doubted the other was as collected as he seemed as well. The only thing he could do was surprise the man again, hoping he would prompt the blond into moving further.

As subtly as possible, Ace used his free arm to locate the still opened bottle of lube. Marco noticed, of course, but was hardly dumb enough to protest, letting Ace withdraw his occupied hand and coat it with lube once again. The blond continued with his task, feeling more merciful as he ventured closer to Ace's sweet spot, watching the man shudder while trying to focus on the lube. Marco grinned, after all the sight amused him to some extent.

With some form of revenge on his mind, Ace squeezed a fair amount of lube into his hand and swiftly grabbed Marco's erection, making the older man moan in surprise. He withdrew his hand in his startled state, leaving Ace empty, but grinning in triumph. He kept eye contact as he lazily stroked Marco's arousal, covering it with already warm lube. The smell of pineapples was growing more prominent, but neither paid attention to it.

Marco let himself be stroked, even as he felt he might burst any second, taking the opportunity to lean down and gently press his lips against Ace's. Slow and soft, it was a kiss like they hadn't shared yet and Ace let go, circling his arms around the blond who gripped the other's hips in steady, but gentle hands. Their eyes were open as Marco adjusted his angle and pushed inside, met with an overwhelming heat, moaning in time with Ace at the long awaited sensation.

He stilled, lips only inches away from Ace's as they gazed into each other's eyes, oblivious to the flickering of flames mixing wherever they were joined.

Marco dared not to move as he listened to the thundering of both their hearts or it might have been just his, threatening to drown out any other sound as he felt Ace's breath tickle his face. The other was just as still, his lower lip quivering between breaths.

Pulling the blond as close as possible, flush against his chest, Ace encircled the other with his legs too. The motion pulled Marco unexpectedly deeper as Ace whispered through a shuddering moan.

"Marco…"


	12. Together

**I admire how patient you guys are :D** **It's still coming to an end, I'm afraid.**

**Together**

A whisper of his name was enough to snap him back into reality, being lost in the perfection that was Ace. Locked in the younger man's arms, Marco pulled his hips back before pushing back in, kissing Ace at the same time. He repeated the motion, starting a slow pace that drove them both mad with want yet left them feeling a closeness they never knew before.

Ace no longer tried to keep his moans in as they fueled the blond man currently effortlessly gliding into him as he gave back as good as he got by moving his hips into meeting the other in his thrusts. Their bodies flush against each other, sweat evaporating in the heat they emitted together. They both felt it, accustomed to it as it enveloped them into a world of their own where nothing else mattered.

Marco was steadily increasing his pace, feeling himself shudder along with Ace every time he hit the younger man's prostate or even just brushed against it. They moaned in unison, surrounded by the smell of pineapples that would never again have the same meaning as it did before. The blond was moving faster and harder into Ace's welcoming body, no longer able to keep his eyes open from the sheer pleasure of it.

Ace had long ago forgotten how to keep his eyes open, barely containing the need to moan the other's name every time the blond thrust in.

Marco felt himself steadily approaching his end, opting for reaching between then and taking Ace's arousal into his hand. The freckled commander moaned louder, shuddering at the touch as he was obviously also at his limits; or at his wits end, which was also a possibility. Marco's free hand tangled into the sheets under Ace's quivering body, trying to ground him, keep him from coming too soon. It wasn't time yet, he had wanted the other for far too long to just finish before Ace did.

Timing his thrusts with the strokes of his hand, Marco slowed his pace a bit, determined to last just a bit longer. For all he knew, it could have been just a onetime thing for the other and, in that case, he wanted nothing more than to make the pleasure last for them both.

Ace noticed the change of pace, but held no protest for it; the blond was at a perfect angle, brushing against places that made him dig his nails into the other's strong and probably already marked back. The thought excited him, as he felt no healing flames under his finger tips, meaning the other kept them there on purpose. He was barely holding on, but it was well worth it as he felt Marco shiver against him while soft moans left his mouth; an alluring change to the otherwise bored looking man.

Still, the need for release was growing as Marco lowered his head into the crook of Ace's neck.


	13. Mine

**There will be one more, but I'm sorry to say it won't be up before friday. No worries, tho, it's not porn XD**

**Mine**

He couldn't take it anymore. The heat was too much, it was seeping into his very core, pooling in the pit of his stomach as he thrust faster once more. Ace was a panting moaning mess under him, looking as if he were in the same state; and he probably was, the heat of their bodies could make anyone crumble. Ace held onto him for dear life, no longer able to meet his thrusts as they became more erratic and uncontrolled just like the strokes of his hand around Ace's erection.

Ace shuddered violently before clutching onto Marco as hard as he could.

"Marco…" he panted. "I… I love yo…" Ace was cut off by a moan louder than the others before as he came, his whole body shaking in Marco's hold. The blond kept moving, the heat becoming more intense as Ace pulsed around him. Finally, the words filtered through the haze of pleasure and he realized what was said into his ear. He groaned, the magnitude of the statement and the pressure around him finally bringing him to his release as Ace still shivered under him. He slid his arms around the younger man, holding him as close as possible while the sheer force of the pleasure shook them both.

Breathing still heavy, but their bodies calm at last, Marco pulled out and rolled to his side. Ace was still in his arms and he had no intention of letting go, not after what his younger lover admitted. The freckled man, however, avoided his gaze, hiding his face in the crook of Marco's neck and the blond was confused for a fleeting moment before realizing what was wrong.

"Ace," he called out the other's name, prompting him to look into the blue eyes above him. "I love you too," Marco said, a soft smile gracing his face as he stared into the wide dark eyes. Slowly, Ace's face turned from startled to happy as he stared back at the older man still holding him. He wriggled in Marco's grip, adjusting himself more comfortably as he nuzzled into the blond's neck.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" Ace asked, a blush rising to his cheeks; he found it ridiculous how he got embarrassed because of a stupid question after what they had done only moments before.

"Why didn't you?" Marco countered, but mentally slapped himself for keeping quiet all that time. Which brought him to the actual reason for him actually being in bed with the object of his desires. He sighed before Ace could answer the question.

"We have to…" he started, but couldn't continue without a frown. He had known from the start that the whole ordeal would cost him dearly in the end. "We have to talk to Izo," he finished and felt the other stiffen in his arms. They both knew Izo would have something to say about their stubbornness and stupidity that kept them apart for too long.

"Crap…" was all Ace could say on the subject, feeling too content and comfortable to think about troublesome things as se slowly drifted to sleep.


	14. Izo, take two

**Izo, take two**

The ship was eerily silent when Marco woke up. Surprisingly, he slept better than he had in a while and it wasn't even his bed. That might have been the reason. That or the really warm body draped over him, a warm breath tickling his neck with each soft snore. He didn't even try to fight the smile appearing on his face, instead he pulled Ace as close as he could. The younger man mumbled something in his sleep, but adjusting to the new position quickly. Marco chuckled at that, it was simply adorable though of course he wouldn't say it to the younger man's face.

As he chuckled some more, a soft mumble reached his ears again.

"Stop laughing, I'm trying to sleep," Ace said and tried to burrow his face further into the crook of Marco's neck, successfully tickling the older man thus prompting him to laugh again. "If you're like this every morning, I'm not letting you sleep here ever again," Ace said after the chuckles died down and Marco could feel the pout forming against his skin, barely holding back more laughter at this new adorable side of the freckled man he got to discover in such a short time.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," Marco said, his grip around the other still strong. "But we have to get up and find Izo," he added and his grip instinctively tightened, telling Ace how much the other didn't want to do it. Still, it was better to get it over with as soon as possible. The whole crew was probably sleeping last night's festivities off, but Izo was undoubtedly awake already. The okama never seemed to get hungover or even drunk for that matter.

In a shamble of grumbles, lazy kisses and small smiles, the two left Ace's bed with longing written on both their faces; after all, they would both rather stay there and maybe go another round or two, but the only lube they had would just remind them of what needed to be done. Marco left Ace in his room, not before kissing him with more passion, to change his clothes and grab a bottle of expensive wine he had been saving for an unfortunate situation where he would be left in Izo's debt.

With a pair of pants and a clean shirt hiding the scratches on is back, Marco left his room and met up with Ace in the hall. The younger man also wore a shirt, a sight not seen often, and he carried a box of expensive chocolates from Fishman Island, which they visited a few months ago meaning the other had a stash of bribes for Izo as well. The whole crew probably did, really.

Without a word, the two of them walked towards the dining hall; they would probably find the okama there, sipping on some tea and waiting for some sort of punishment for the stubborn commanders.

As they had thought, he was sitting in a fairly clean dining call, reading the newspapers. He immediately looked up and grinned as he saw the two of them. Of course he didn't miss the fact Ace wore a shirt and Marco avoided eye contact. The okama knew the two of them had their fun last night, it was his turn after all the trouble those two put him through.

Looking at them expectantly, Izo set down his cup and the newspapers, waiting for them to speak. His grin turned smug as they set their offerings in front of him, mumbling a thank you. Usually he wouldn't let a sorry excuse for a thank you like that slide, but this time he actually did something for their benefit and not his own. They would be happy, he just knew it, the stubborn asses. Still, the offerings he got were good.

"A thank you is all I wanted," he said with smile. "But if I have to intervene again, you won't get off this easy." His face turned serious so fast, Ace flinched and Marco instinctively put his hand on the younger man's lower back, rubbing circles over the soft fabric to let the other know he was there. Izo, however, seemed pleased with that as he gave them a genuine smile.

The two took that as a permission to leave, sighing in relief at how well it went. Debts with Izo were a scary thing most of the time and the two commanders could hardly believe their luck as they found their way to Marco's room. Well, they were really grateful to the okama and he knew it.

**It's been so long, I know OTL Well, this is the last one in this saga, we'll see what I come up with next xD**


	15. Ferryman

**This one is clearly in another universe and if I manage to develop this, it might turn into a real story.**

**Ferryman**

He found himself standing on a dark shore next to a violent river. The scant few people standing around him were gloomy and almost faceless. There were two gold coins in his hand, he noticed, before he finally realized where he was.

A multitude of splashing was approaching him and the others standing on shore, but the others did nothing to look at the approaching boats or the creatures operating them. As each boat reached the shore, Ace observed the people get on and place their own coins into the ferryman's waiting hand. One by one, the wooden boats drifted back from where they came from; all but one. The last one was waiting for him, a pale hand reaching from the black robes, waiting for the gold.

Ace slowly made his way to the water, carefully stepping onto the small wooden boat. He reached out and slowly placed the coins into the hand in front of him, jolting at the unexpected warmth emitted from the pale hand. He couldn't help himself, a strong urge to look into the hood of the creature before him surging forth and Ace lifted his gaze.

After all the stories he had heard, he was hardly expecting a pair of blue eyes upon a human face looking down at him from under the black hood. The man, because that's obviously what he was, looked equally confused and surprised. Because of what, however, Ace didn't know.

Still, the ferryman took the coins and stared at them in amazement.

"You're not supposed to be dead, yoi," he spoke and it was such a regular human voice amidst the black death surrounding them that Ace shuddered for the first time, realizing that he really was dead. Still, the man put the coins away and pushed off, their boat glided into the river, making Ace tumble to the floor of the boat. He could swear the other chuckled at him as he tried to restore his balance.

"I don't think you're supposed to laugh at me," Ace told his chaperone, fighting an embarrassing pout from appearing on his face.

The chuckle he got in reply sent a chill through Ace, suddenly feeling the death instead of just seeing it. Their boat was the only one on the river and he realized, a bit belatedly, that they didn't follow the route the others took.

"And you're not supposed to have two coins."


	16. Siren

**The Ferryman drabble won't be continued because the idea evolved and I'll be turning it into a real story. **

**Siren**

It's funny how a storm on those seas can appear in all its destructive glory, take so many lives and then disappear in the blink of an eye. Well, it would have been funny if it weren't as sad. With the abnormally clear cold water enveloping him, Marco could do nothing but float on the surface, looking at the cloudless sky. The notion that he would sink any moment now wasn't lost on him, yet he remained calm. He was a sailor, after all, and for sailors there is no better death than one at sea.

The sun was warming his face, the skin already dry and itchy from the salt. His lips burned, longed for fresh water and relief, but he tried his best to ignore that feeling. The feeling of complete and utter loneliness, however, wasn't so easy to set aside. There was no one but him in the vast ocean or at least in the radius his eyes could see. The pressure of that feeling closed in on his chest just as the water did. His eyes closed and his lips finally getting the cool relief they desired, Marco was finally dragged under the surface.

Despite the burning of the salt, he opened his eyes and watched as the sunlight faded along with the last bits of hope. The sight was still one he was content to have as his last, the stray rays of the sun breaching through the water, illuminating him in various shades of blue and green.

The pressure in his chest increased, this time from lack of oxygen, no doubt and Marco could swear he heard it. As he was weighed down and pulled into the abyss, the light was slowly replaced by a voice. A voice and a stray touch, a blur of red and a melody that made his heart ache.

His eyelids grew heavy, his eyes begging to be closed to ward off the burning of the water. But he couldn't close them. He waited, knowing he had to wait for something. There was nothing to lose, after all. Delaying the inevitable end for a moment longer, Marco gaze didn't waver.

The voice and the melody tickled his ear, teasing him like a bubble of air might have, but he remained the way he was. His lungs hurt beyond a simple burning, the end was smiling at him...

But so was a freckled face before his eyes. The smiling lips moved, words leaving them as if spoken to a lover. A warm hand touching Marco's face offered a fragment of solace, keeping him alive for a moment to long; a moment he wasn't supposed to have. His aching lips stretched into a poor excuse of a smile as the warm hands pressed on his shoulders, pushing him down into the dark oblivion of the ocean he loved with all his heart.

His eyes close and the smile still there, Marco listened to the melody that guided him into nothingness.

**I've been all up in mermaids lately xD But I wanted to try out the more classic approach to the story of sirens and this is it, won't be continued 'cause you know, this is it XD **

**If anyone wants to give me a one word prompt for these, feel free to PM me or ask on tumblr. No need for anons 'cause I prefer to know who I'm writing something for :D**


End file.
